Kudove
Kudove is the season premiere of the second season of Quantico. Synopsis While investigating the dark world of espionage at a mysterious CIA training facility, Alex becomes caught at the center of a conspiracy that threatens lives across the globe. Plot Past Having accepted Matthew Keyes's offer to be a part of the CIA, Alex works as an analyst for the Agency. After having dinner with Shelby and Ryan, an unknown caller directs her to the Farm, the CIA's training facility. There, she meets other recruits such as Harry Doyle, Dayana Mampasi, León Velez, Sebastian Chen, Lydia Hall and Jeremy Miller as well as Owen Hall, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, her instructors. Miranda and Keyes tell Ryan and Alex that they are at the Farm as part of an investigation to expose a rogue faction within the Agency that is recruiting people at the Farm. Alex quickly befriends Lydia. Owen, the lead instructor, has all of the recruits jump off a plane. Jeremy, who refused to do so, was later cut from the Farm. Some time later, Lydia reveals that she is a co-instructor and she disguised herself as a trainee. In addition, she is also Owen's daughter. At night, Alex and Ryan meet at the FBI safe house. Ryan then presents Alex with a ring and Alex tells her to keep it until the mission is over. Present Alex is walking in downtown Manhattan and spots someone she thought she killed. As Shelby identifies the mystery man, white trucks intersect into each other and explode, surrounding the Federal Building where the G-20 Summit is occurring. Masked gunman kill the summit's guards and take everyone hostage. The masked terrorists are calling themselves the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF). Threatening to execute the First Lady, Elaine Todd, the CLF demanded that the President comply with their orders. Meanwhile, Alex, who snuck into the crisis zone, came across CLF gear. However, one CLF member spots her and the two engage in a fight. Alex subdues and holds her attacker at gunpoint. She later unmasks her attacker, Jeremy Miller. Refusing to talk, he commits suicide. The President complied with the orders of the CLF. Instead of releasing the hostages, the CLF round up all the hostages and hint that they have undercover operatives within the crowd. Alex then witnesses the CLF publicly execute the First Lady on national television. Trivia *The title of this episode, Kudove is a CIA cryptonym for Deputy Director for Operations. *In the episode, it was revealed that Matthew Keyes is the Director of the CIA. *There is a hostage crisis in the episode. The New York G-20 summit was taken over by terrorists calling themselves the 'Citizens Liberation Front'. *Six new characters are introduced in the series in the episode. These include the following; Harry Doyle, Dayana Mampasi, Sebastian Chen, Lydia Hall, Owen Hall and León Velez. *At the end of Yes, it was implied that Alex joined the CIA. In this episode, it was revealed that she accepted the offer from Matthew Keyes in the previous episode. However, it was later revealed that Alex was recruited in order to infiltrate the CIA so as to expose the rogue group within the agency. This was highlighted in detail through a private meeting with Ryan Booth, Miranda Shaw and Matthew Keyes. *Caleb, Nimah, Brandon and Iris were mentioned by Shelby in the episode. *The First Lady was murdered at the end of the episode. *Jeremy Miller dies in the episode. *It was revealed in the episode that Lydia Hall is the daughter of Owen Hall. Production *Table read was on July 11, 2016. *Filming began on July 12, 2016. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest Starring *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes *Danny Johnson as President Todd *Nadia Bowers as Elaine Todd *David Call as Jeremy Miller *Candi Boyd as Angie Reynolds *Jason Tottenham as Jason Bowling *Renan Kanbay as Millie Metzger (uncredited) Video Quantico Season 2 "Welcome to the CIA" Promo (HD) Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Kudove.png |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= 1-1.jpg|Murder Board 1 1-2.jpg|Murder Board 2 1-3.jpg|Murder Board 3 201 01 Category:Season Two